Encore et toujours
by Cendre de lune
Summary: Un petit OS juste pour commencer. C'est un drame HPDM et oui il en faut aussi.


Bonjour tout le monde, voici un premier OS qui vous vient avec une nouvelle association d'auteurs. Juste pour vous éclairer on se nomme, par nos pseudos bien entendu, Faérie et Angel. N'allez pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour la signification, c'est juste des surnoms qu'on s'est donné l'une l'autre.

Donc je reprend, celui-ci est de Faérie et il est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, moi il m'a séduite. Mais ce n'est pas fini, d'autres vont arriver très bientôt à commencer par celui que j'ai en ce moment à l'écran. On va faire en sorte d'intercaler les OS. c'est à dire un de Faérie et un de moi, ainsi de suite.

Pour l'instant je vous laisse juger par vous-même de celui-là.

* * *

**_Encore, et toujours._**

Encore une journée semblable aux autres.

Je me lève, seul… Sans personne à mes cotés, sans amis à saluer à table. Je suis seul. Ils m'ont abandonné quand ils ont su pour ma trahison.

Oui j'ai trahi celui qui me faisait le plus confiance. J'ai trahi les miens, sans penser aux lendemains. J'ai été égoïste. Je l'ai vendu lui… pour me sauver moi.

Tous me faisaient confiance.

Tous pensaient que je jouait un double jeu.

Tous se méfiaient… sauf lui.

Lui si doux, si bon, si gentil.

Pour mon propre salut, je l'ai vendu.

Pardon, si tu savais comme je regrette.

Tu n'es plus qu'une ombre, plus rien.

Un corps sans âme, tout comme moi. Car même si je t'ai trahi, je me sens vide.

J'ai vendu l'homme que j'aimai, la seule personne qui m'ai jamais fait confiance, celui qui m'ai jamais aimé au point de mourir pour moi.

Pour me sauver, tu t'es offert à ce monstre.

Et maintenant je suis seul. Depuis dix ans bientôt. Dix ans de souffrance, intense. Dix ans de remords.

Mais je vais venir te rejoindre. Oui depuis ton départ je ne pense qu'a une chose… te rejoindre. Non… t'attendre…

Vous ne comprenez pas ? Laissez-moi vous expliquez.

Deux hommes… l'un aimé… l'autre détesté.

Tous deux différents et pourtant… l'un faisait confiance, l'autre se méfiait.

Il aurait dû faire comme tous les autres, mais non il m'a aimé. Comme je l'ai aimé.

Le maître m'en a voulu, mais j'ai dit que c'était pour mieux le tuer.

Cela à duré… et duré encore. Notre bonheur était parfait. Ma vie l'était en tout cas. Puis le maître l'a voulu. Pour la prophétie.

Qu'ai-je fait ? Non, qu'a-t-il fait ?

Il m'a laissé le piéger.

Je lui ai dit de partir, je le lui ai dit et répété. Mais il est resté, il s'est battu.

Le maître a voulu le tuer. Me suis-je interposé ? Non, je l'ai laissé se faire massacrer.

A 17 ans on ne peut rien contre un monstre.

Alors je l'ai regardé en silence se faire massacrer.

Et puis lui s'est arrêté, s'est retourné et il m'a dit :

« Ta punition pour m'avoir trahi sera de le regarder vivre loin de toi. »

Et il s'en est allé, loin de moi, avec lui.

Il me l'a prit, comme on prend son jouet à un enfant.

Ca fait dix ans que la guerre est finie. Dix ans que tu as été libéré par tes alliées.

Dix ans que tu n'es plus rien, mis à part une loque humaine.

Dix ans que je souffre de ne pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras.

Rien n'a changé.

C'est encore et toujours la même chose.

Je me lève seul. Méprisé pour ma trahison, maltraité pour ma différence.

Encore et toujours je t'aime mon amour.

Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Que c'est ce que tu voulais.

Pardon… pardon… pardon…

Il est trop tard, pour moi… pour toi… pour nous…

Pardon… pardon… pardon…

--§§§--

Un homme est allongé par terre, du sang partout autour de lui.

Un autre entre dans la salle d'eau et hurle :

« Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu es revenu mon ange ? »

« Mais je ne suis jamais parti. »

« Si il t'a maltraité, il t'a emmené. »

« Non ! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Mais il est trop tard… trop tard…… »

« Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

--§§§--

Après un grave évènement chacun réagit à sa manière.

Lui n'avait rien dit, comme on le lui avait enseigné il s'est tût, n'a rien montré.

Mais à trop refouler ses sentiments, il a sombré.

Même avec son amour prés de lui, il a sombré.

Aucun exutoire, rien mis à part la folie. Celle qui l'a envahi en entier, celle qui l'a bouffé.

Alors il a cédé. Il a tranché.

--§§§--

Tu sais mon ange, je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir….

_L'Ange Noir_

* * *

Voilà, alors qu'en dites vous ? Il est bien, pas bien, manque quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à nous dire en nous laissant **une review **.

Comment on fait ?

Mais c'est simple, le petit bouton en bas à gauche…

A bientôt Faérie et Angel.


End file.
